The present invention relates to the field of digital computer systems, and more specifically, to a method for object access in an object-based storage system.
Object-based storage (OSD) is a storage architecture that manages data as objects, as opposed to other storage architectures like file systems which manage data as a file hierarchy and block storage which manages data as blocks within sectors and tracks. Each object typically includes the data itself, a variable amount of metadata, and a globally unique identifier. OSD technology is being developed at the system level. Data is addressed as objects and the physical location and organization of data is hidden from hosts and is managed by object storage systems.